Fun With A Reflection
by RWthefan
Summary: The Great Valley is happy today, but Petrie is not as much. With his friends being unavailable, he is forced into all-day boredom...or is he?


**Hey everyone! It's been too long since I've posted anything on here. Recently I made a switch in fandoms, but that doesn't mean I can't do another LBT quickie...so here ya go! It's not all that interesting, but hopefully it's something you'd like to read again and again, however short it is...**

 **OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER: Land Before Time is not mine. There, I said it.**

* * *

Today was another reason why the Great Valley was a wonderful place to live in. With the Bright Circle yet again shining down on everyone, the valley had another day to look forward to as the kids played their usual games, while some had to do mundane tasks they wished would be over so much quicker. Either way, their families were happy, as they usually were, and overall, the mood in the valley was the same.

Happy.

A mood that Petrie was, unfortunately, non-existent to at the moment.

Petrie had woken up this morning hoping to spend another day playing with his friends. Unfortunately, no one came to their usual meeting place. He soon found out of their preoccupations: Littlefoot had fallen with a cold; Cera's parents were gone, leaving her stuck at home with Tricia; Ducky and Spike had mandatory family duties assigned by their mother for them to do; and Chomper had gone bug-hunting all day, with Ruby tagging along. Petrie supposed it was just another unlucky day for him, but at least he wasn't the one sick this time, unlike when the flooding had happened some time ago.

Not quite wanting to be home with his mother and siblings yet, Petrie simply took flight until he spotted a secluded area, at which point he landed near it. After landing, he debated on laying down and looking up at the clouds, not necessarily to play a game of "guess the shape of the sky puffy", but to admire the beauty of what he and every other flyer in the valley could see while flying, except from another point of view, which made it all the more enchanting to him. He ultimately proceeded to lay on his back and admire the view, which relaxed him and kept him company.

A few minutes later, he sat up to look around at his surroundings, planning to lay back down and enjoy the show the clouds were giving him. That was when he saw it.

A small puddle.

Upon seeing it, Petrie was reminded of the fact that it had rained mildly the previous night, and he supposed this was just a puddle from the rain that had not yet fully evaporated. He initially thought little of it and proceeded to lay back down, but the thought began to creep around his brain. No one had actually really been at this area for a while, much less to talk to him. At first, it had seemed to him that it was just another con of his friends' unavailability, but perhaps it didn't have to be now that he thought about it more.

He smirked, putting a finger to his chin. Chuckling to himself, he knew he was going to have some fun today, even if it was just for a few minutes.

With that, he sat back up and faced the puddle, where he saw his reflection. Perhaps "he" could be the one to talk to.

If so, the conversation had to begin...now.

"Um...hello!" Petrie started. The "reflection" revolted momentarily before responding, using a deeper voice.

" _Oh, uh, hi! You scare me for a second there!_ "

"Me did? Heh heh, me sorry 'bout that. I not know you _that_ spooked by me!"

" _Well, excuuuuuse me! Me not always get that way, right?_ "

"...Uh, right! Anyway, how you doing today?"

" _Oh, me better than ever! When me take daily morning flight today, it feel even more refreshing than ever before! My wings even get a little stretchier!_ "

"...so, your day good then?"

" _Mm-hmm! What about you?_ "

"Mine not so great. Friends no can play today, but talking with you make me feel a little better 'bout myself...me think."

" _*gasp!* Me sorry to hear that! But at least you look happy now!_ "

"Of course! That 'cause you the only friend that look ready to play today...or at least talk with."

" _You no have to worry, Petrie. Me ALWAYS there for you when me need to be. You can always count on that!_ "

"Awwww, thanks, buddy!"

Moments of silence passed before the reflection "talked" to him again.

" _Hey Petrie?_ "

"Y-yes?"

" _Why do fliers like to fly all day?_ "

"Ooooh...me no know, Petrie. Why?"

" _They say it always make time fly by!_ "

"Oh, that good one!" He had to laugh to himself at his stupid joke. Perhaps his "friend" was more entertaining than himself at times, whether he liked to be proven right or not. "Hey, me have one for you!"

" _Sure! Petrie can take joke._ "

"If someone accidentally stretches a swimmer just bit too much, what does swimmer become?"

" _Heh heh, me heard this one before...but me no mind hearing punch line again. What_ does _it become?_ "

"A longneck!" he concluded with another mock giggling fit.

" _Heh heh, always a classic one!_ "

"You right about that! But now that you mention, me kinda wonder...you ever meet a swimmer with really long neck?"

" _Umm..._ " he thought, putting a palm to his chin before responding. " _Nope. Not that me remember. It kind of hard to find those, especially around here. If there be any, me just hope they not...sharpteeth!_ "

"Ooooh, me hope they not either! Me almost get eaten by sharpteeth so many times, Petrie surprised he still alive today! Actually, if me really _did_ get eaten one day, you no really be here either, right?"

" _...Me guess you be right. If you the one dead, then I be dead too. But it not matter now; you still here with me, and I still here with you. And that's what really matter most._ "

Petrie felt warmed by the comment, even if it had simply came out of his own beak. "Ohhhh, thanks for the nice words, Petrie. You the bestest friend me could ever have!" He momentarily covered his beak upon realization of what he had said. "Uh...but no tell my other friends that!"

" _No worry, Petrie, me always keep promises to anyone._ "

"Good!"

With that, Petrie leaned over and attempted to hug "himself" as a simple sign of friendship. But the only thing he ended up feeling other than himself was a small puddle of water hitting his face, beak and wings. He had been so into the "conversation", he had temporarily forgotten that he was only talking to himself the whole time. Shaking himself off in embarrassment of the situation, he looked down yet again to see the puddle.

Only to see nothing but grass. The conversation had appeared to come to an end, much sooner than he had hoped. He couldn't help, though, to exchange with his deeper voice one last time.

" _So Petrie, um...anything else you wanna do with me?_ "

"Uh...maybe later," Petrie responded to himself.

He hoped that some other time, he would find himself seeing his reflection once more, and maybe have it result in another conversation together when his friends weren't with him. He couldn't tell anyone else that he had been talking to himself, otherwise they'd think something might have set him off. Then again, he swore he had heard rumors that Littlefoot did the same thing every once in a while...

But right now, none of that mattered to Petrie. He knew he'd have to head back home later on. For now, though, he just wanted to look up at the clouds.

And so he did.

And that was good enough for him.

 **FIN**


End file.
